


I Came To Collect My Prize

by poisonous_panda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Altissia, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, F/M, NSFW, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonous_panda/pseuds/poisonous_panda
Summary: A nsfw request. I swear my followers on Tumblr are filthy little kittens! Inspired by the Episode Ignis trailer where Ardyn's looking down at Iggy in the rain. What if YOU were the one he was looking down at? ;)





	I Came To Collect My Prize

The clashes of sword on sword rang out into the darkened skies, clear as day despite the freezing droplets of rain lashing down on you both.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Every time you slashed, he blocked. And every time he thrust, you parried.

But where you were tiring, he seemed to grow more focused.

You bring your thin rapier down on his broadsword - as far down as you can considering the impressive height difference between you and the Chancellor towering over you - and he swipes it away easily enough; with such force he knocks it clean out your hand.

But you hadn’t been trained to give up so easily.

As a member of Claustra’s elite in the Altissian army, you fought for your Secretary and your country - Niflheim rule be damned. That bastard Izunia shouldn’t have made a threat on her life so casually and so.... so flirtatiously in front of you.

He knew how you’d react. He knew you a little bit prior to your sword dance.

You’d met before, at the Niflheim-Accordo Peace Ball. When Niflheim took over the Government with the condition that Altissia could keep some independence in order to quell any uprising, you and your ilk were to attend. Both to guard and to mingle. The Chancellor had taken a liking to you - said red was his favourite colour and that’s why he was drawn to your dress. You’d allowed him a dance, if only as a symbol of the peace. You were attracted to him easily enough, everyone was, he had the fairy tale rugged charm of an older experienced man. And the good looks to match; age just making him seem more appealing than offputting. You didn’t think much of him after that - but he did think of you. It wasn’t often he found a woman who could hold her own against him, who didn’t crumble under his lustful stare or melt at his seductive words. So you fascinated him.

So it threw you off guard when you returned to the Secretary’s estate after your part of the Evac due to the Tidemother’s awakening that Ardyn was leaning casually against the locked iron-cast ebony gates. You had only come back to make sure all the officials were gone before you left the city yourself to take refuge in Tenebrae.

You stare coldly at him as his yellow stare drags up and down you, noticing your soaked through uniform, the mud and gravel splattered boots, the way your hair - despite being tied into a ponytail - is sopping wet and sticking to your face. Framing it like a drowning angel were the words he’d put to your image. He was dressed just as eloquently as he’d been at the ball, but he didn’t have his fedora this time and his umbrella was folded up, leaning on the gates next to him. He was soaked through, so why didn’t he shield himself? Then you see the red hilt of a sword poking out it’s sheath on his hip. He catches you staring, and you realise he’d been waiting all along.

Came to collect my prize, he had said. You hadn’t known what he was after, but assumed it to be the Secretary of State, as she was the only thing standing between Altissia and the Emperor. You screamed such an accusation at him before drawing your rapier. He hadn’t answered, and instead had drawn his own sword and engaged you. Luckily there was nobody around so there was no need to worry about civillians. And Leviathan was miles away at the other end of the city, wreaking havoc for the King and Oracle during the rite. So you had time.

That‘s why you were here now. Coldness and exhaustion thrumming through your bones, fingertips numb from gripping your sword too tightly in this weather. The Chancellor was indeed skilled, and had been harder to fight than you had foolishly anticipated.

Relieved of your weapon, you’d made to fight him barehanded. For the Secretary, for Altissia. Ardyn didn’t let you get that far. Heavy boots making the puddles dance, he runs towards you as he tosses his own weapon to the ground, and with his hand splayed on your chest he knocks you off balance and pushes you backwards, coming down with you as his heavy trenchcoat bulks behind him. There’s a searing pain through your skull and behind your eyes as the back of your head smashes into a stone step, bright lights dancing in your vision as cold raindrops invaded your eyes. Altissia was full of outside staircases and Ardyn had just pinned you at the foot of one, your back screaming slightly as a couple of the stoney edges bit into your flesh through your uniform.

He rose from his place on top of you, just to stare down at your face. Your panting, drenched through form lay sprawled on those steps. He smiles down at you, his collar shielding it so you weren’t sure if it was a smile or that Six-awful smirk. A crack of lightning overhead bathed him from head to toe in light, you had to close your eyes to avoid it. When you opened them, he was still standing. Just watching. Why hadn’t he killed you?

He grew impatient. Once it was obvious you were exhausted, he threw his arms up theatrically and sighed deeply. Then he was on top of you again, smirking down at your battered body.

Maintaining eye contact for a few seconds, you couldn’t help but drink in his handsome face. As much as you hated to admit it, he was handsome. And the rain pelting you both only gave him a more darker.... menacing appeal. The darkness of the skies seemed reflected in his gaze, shadows dancing around his face and clinging to the wrinkles as the light and the rain moved in every which way. And those yellow eyes..... far from the warm yellow glow of sunshine, there was something etheral about them..... sinister.

That’s why you never noticed as you watched his face that he was closing the gap. Never noticed Ardyn’s eyes half close due to their proximity. You only realised when his wet, rough lips were on yours, muffling your protests as his sharp stubble scratched your face. You thrashed your arms against him, bit his lips and tried to kick him in the stomach. No avail. His body weight shifted so he was between your knees - you can’t kick him if he’s between your legs. Ardyn was kneeling on the ground as your back was arched against the stairs, his hands found your wrists, then he brings them together above your head into another groove of the upper stair and uses one hand to hold them there. As for biting his lips, well it got him hard so you only served to feed the predator within him.

Using his other hand he fiddles with your belt buckle and yanks your trousers and underwear down unceremoniously. He can’t do much because they’re in the way so he steps over your almost-discarded clothing with his knees, so he’s back between your legs - dangerously close to your naked sex now. He can’t back away either because your trousers and panties are acting as a barrier, locking your spread legs together around him in the bend of your knees.

It’s freezing! The cold air assaulting your bare skin, your bum icy cold on the wet stone steps; the edges digging in painfully. The rain was assaulting your shirt and you could feel your nipples hardening within your bra in response. Was that from the cold, or the excitement you weren’t ready to admit to yourself? A small part of you... a small twisted part of your soul... was excited. At the sheer brutality of it. This handsome powerful man, about to take you. You’d always been the one in control in your relationships, both inside and outside of the bedroom. You set the pace, you did the fucking. Now here you are, restrained by a more experienced person who never liked being told no. You were about to experience what you had put so many other willing submissives through. But it wasn’t in your nature to go down without a fight - and if Ardyn couldn’t keep up, then he didn’t deserve the control.

Those were the nasty thoughts swirling in your head as you felt his cold fingers dance down your thighs. You told yourself you couldn’t give in to this monster, not while you still served the Secretary and Altissia. You tried to stare him down as his cold finger ran circles around your clit, teasingly out of reach. Tried to smooth your face into a mask of defiance. But it only served to make the Chancellor chuckle, a deep rumbling chesty laugh at your expense. Of a predator knowing his prey was as good as caught.

At last, he had mused, I get my prize.

You open your mouth to.... to what? Scream at him? Beg him to let you go? He was never after the Secretary. He had been after you. Ardyn had been watching your face the entire time you fought your internal conflict, then the second you regained your composure and opened your mouth he’d shoved two fingers roughly inside of you. The rain water slicking them slightly, and you’d hated to admit it but you were slightly wet in anticipation.

No no no! He was the enemy! You thrash against his hand pinning your wrists, try to kick at him despite him kneeling between your legs. Every movement caused you to arch up and smack your back against the edges of the stone steps. Ardyn had chosen where to pin you wisely. Every time you’d kicked out, your bare bottom had rose and fallen to collide against the numbingly cold concrete floor. And Ardyn continued to finger-fuck you faster with every movement you made. You were freezing, and tears stung your eyes. Tears of shame at wanting to enjoy yourself, humilation at being caught like this and..... guilt. Because you WAS enjoying the feel of him, his two fingers crooked slightly inside you. In and out, hitting that perfect spot and sending tingles down your legs that your toes curls in their boots. You enjoyed looking at his handsome mature face, the victorious smirk sitting there to remind you of who was in control. What you had given up. What this meant to you.

Leaning your head back, you stop fighting. The second your body relaxes, you stop noticing the cold assaulting your bare skin; even the lashing rain loses it’s frozen edge. It just became a mild annoyance, the last of your tears washed away by them. Because, you knew - could feel - deep inside you, that Ardyn knew what he was doing with those fingers. The tingles down your legs got stronger so you tensed them around his form as the warmth of pleasure bloomed within your core, warming you from the inside. Hotter and brighter it burned, you close your eyes as you feel your hips begin to buck back into his thrusting fingers, begging him to give you your release. Soft moans leave your lips in ragged breaths as Ardyn hums his approval at your ecstatic noises. Stronger and stronger the pressure builds up within you, positively aching to be released. You push back into his fingers harder and more erratically, ready for the orgasm..... that never came.

Ardyn ripped his fingers out of you, shoving them in his mouth to clean up the mess you made while his other hand released your wrists and went to his own belt buckle. He released it and pulled his trousers and boxers down just enough to free his twitching cock.

Leviathan roared in the distance and there were some ungodly crashes and booms. The Tidemother was trashing Altissia. Soon there would be nothing left to protect. And you’ll be out of a job.

Fuck it.

You reach forward with both hands and grab Ardyn’s collar - scarf ‘n all - and pull him in for a kiss. As your tongues dance he repositions himself so the head of his hard shaft was just poking at your entrance. Teasing you yet again. You moan into the kiss but Ardyn’s response was to pull away. A cruel smile dancing on his lips, he grabs your knees and pulls them onto his shoulders; mercifully hoisting your bare bottom off the wet deathly cold floor. It hurt as you slid down another step and the concrete bruised more of the flesh of your back through your uniform, but Ardyn just raised your legs like he’d intended. You had barely caught your breath when you felt him literally tear into you, stretching you with his girth. He was so rough you cried out in pain at first, utterly pinned underneath this beautiful monster as he held fast onto your thighs and fucked you like a wild animal. Harder and harder he slammed into you, the pain mingling with the pleasure - you had no doubt he’d torn some of your soft flesh as he pounded you into the concrete, but you were powerless to fight. Instead you just gripped his forearms and screamed in time with his thrusts; the rain itself attempting to drown you as you left your mouth wide open, eyes tightly closed in pure bliss.

Suddenly there’s a coldness against your throat. But not the same as the chilly wind or the icy droplets of rain. You regain your senses as Ardyn stops his movements. Opening your eyes, you see he has a little ornate dagger to your throat.

“Scream, and I’ll make sure you never make a sound again.” he growls down to you. You couldn’t tell if he was serious or not, and the terror in your eyes told him as much. He put the dagger next to you then smiled. The bastard actually smiled at you after that. You hated him. But fuck, you wanted him. And you hated yourself at that tingle of excitement that went down your spine. So you clamped your mouth shut as he gripped your ass - nails digging in for good measure - and picked up where he left off.

It felt just as good the second time, to be his little toy. Taking the hard rough punishment he was pounding into you over and over again, that familiar blooming feeling, the familiar glazing of your mind as you could focus on nothing else. Not even as Leviathan roared again. She could go to hell for all you cared. Clamping your mouth shut, you try to contain your noises as that monster had commanded.

But to no avail.

You climbed, reached and exploded into your orgasm faster than your mind could keep up, your entire body tensing as you received him and his own shooting seed as you let out an almighty scream - both of pain and pleasure. 

Lying there still in his grip, the pair of you breathing haphazardly, he gently lowers your legs. An odd sign of politeness given how rough and... well, ripped open you felt. Not just your genitals, but your pride and honour as well. Ardyn hadn’t just fucked you physically, he’d tainted and fucked away your dignity. You had failed your mission of helping save Altissia, and rather than fight the enemy, you had joined as one while Leviathan wiped the city from the map.

He gets up and readjusts himself while you just lie against those steps, lost in your thoughts. They were as watery and as sad as Altissia’s final day.

Then he was grasping your shirt. Pulling it upwards. What more could he possibly want? You couldn’t argue. The evacuation detail earlier, the swordfight and then the mindblowing orgasm had left you completely spent.

You just watched him, fear in your eyes as he kneeled over you again then brought the dagger down. Was he seriously going to kill you after all that? Fine.

But no. He wasn’t.

Instead, he carved a few lines into the flesh above your naval. It stung and you winched, but what really got your attention was the yellow light and the warm.... healing sensation. Sitting up slightly, you see Ardyn had carved an A into your skin, and the yellow light.....

Looking at his dagger, you hadn’t noticed it was caked in blood earlier. Your own?

He sees you looking.

“A parting gift from the late Lady Lunafreya.” he says mildly, as if he was actually grieved. You didn't even have the energy to be shocked at this revelation of the Oracle's fate.

Her blood on the point of the dagger had ensured your cuts had healed upon impact. That’s why they didn’t hurt so much. But now you had a scar with his initial on you. Forever. Forever his prize.

“I don’t think you’ll want to be showing that to anyone anytime soon,” he laughs, twirling that bloody blade in his hands, “can’t have them knowing our little secret can we.”

He winks at you, sheaths his dagger, holds his arm out so his bigger sword he discarded earlier came flying to him and sheathed that too.

With a theatrical bow, he ascended the steps you were still sprawled on.

And was gone.

It was over.

Time to get the hell out of Altissia before Leviathan killed you along with the rest of the city.


End file.
